This project, begun 1 October 1971, will continue to treat the alcoholic and his or her family through identification and treatment of this family disease. The purpose is the rehabilitation of the alcoholic and his family, returning each member to the community as useful and successful members of society. This is accomplished through counseling, referral to other agencies (AA, mental health, job counseling, welfare, etc.) and continued followup with the entire family. This project serves the community in that each alcoholic rehabilitated is one more useful person to the community and he and his family are no longer a burden through welfare, unemployment, law enforcement or institutional care. Past service to the community is emphasized by the fact that two Alcoholics Anonymous Groups have been reinstated and an Al-Anon Group started in previously non-supportive areas of two of the three counties and have now been successfully functioning for more than a year. The resulting treatment centers are more or less self-developing as the community becomes knowledgeable to the service given the alcoholic and looks for additional ways in which to further this development.